


Awakening

by 愁城 (choucheng)



Category: Mulholland Drive (2001)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucheng/pseuds/%E6%84%81%E5%9F%8E
Summary: 昨天看了《穆赫兰道》，一下子致郁了，找不到解药，自己写一篇好了。齐物论的梗。愁城。2014年9月6日
Relationships: Betty Elms/Rita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Awakening

[昨天看了《穆赫兰道》，一下子致郁了，找不到解药，自己写一篇好了。齐物论的梗。愁城。2014年9月6日]

贝蒂变得很忙碌。好莱坞的生活就是这样，早早就到了摄影棚，拍了一组镜头又一组镜头。回来的时候已经是深夜。

丽塔总是在家。

在两个人共处一室的时候，贝蒂有时会拿着剧本，让丽塔帮她对戏。剧本的俗套和蹩脚总是让她们两个数次相视大笑。丽塔说，剧本很差，但是你演得很好。

有的时候，当丽塔说完这句话之后，贝蒂就扔下剧本，冲过去亲吻她。

这种亲吻和对着摄像机的时候完全不同。当贝蒂对着摄像机的时候，不管是男主演还是导演都说她吻得非常自然。可是在丽塔的面前，贝蒂总觉得自己又变回了矮小、幼稚、平凡的自己。她也很想学着像丽塔那样去吻，但是做不到。那种吻，一如她们曾在Silencio酒吧听到的那首西班牙歌曲，声嘶力竭地渴望着回声。

Silencio。不需要对戏的时候，她们还是会到Silencio那里去，听着磁带每次都播放出来同样的歌曲，丽塔流泪，贝蒂也流泪，然后她们互相吻掉对方脸上的泪痕。

那是贝蒂觉得自己的吻技最好的时候。

丽塔依然什么都想不起来。尽管如此，她依然拒绝就医。贝蒂也不强求。

丽塔说：“不知道有时比知道好”——电影里不是常这样说吗。自从在那栋房子里看见那具叫黛安的尸体，我经常会想到这句话。穆赫兰道上的那起车祸一定不是偶然。我记得那黑色的洞口——枪的洞口，指着我的头，命令我下车。那个叫黛安的女人是黑发。我也是黑发。相比像她一样悲惨地死去，我更想在这里生活。

停了一会儿，她又看着贝蒂的眼睛，补充道：

和你一起生活。

贝蒂答应了她。

尽管如此，丽塔仍然知道，每次她们两个欢会过后，并肩躺在床上，手拉着手望着天花板上的吊灯放空的时间里，贝蒂还是会忍不住猜测丽塔过去究竟过着怎样的人生，然后在梦中一次又一次见到。在那些梦里，丽塔有时是政府要员黑发黑眼睛的情妇，有时是东方某国高贵而未婚的公主，有时是执行秘密任务却中途失败的CIA特工……在丽塔起来煮咖啡的时候，贝蒂会将这些讲给她听。瞧见贝蒂时而神采奕奕，时而陷入苦思的模样，丽塔就会停下动作，倚靠在料理台的边上，凝视着贝蒂，带着上翘的嘴角耐心听她说完。

这样就好。丽塔说。这样我就能在你的梦中过着各种各样的人生了。

贝蒂说：总让你一个人在家，是不是很无聊？

丽塔没有立刻回答她，而是轻轻撩起自己的黑发，低下头，和贝蒂绵长反复地接吻。相互用鼻尖磨蹭着对方的脸颊，很久很久才松开。

丽塔说：我并不是一个人在家。还有你在。

面包机里飘来燕麦的香味。她们一起在餐桌边上坐下吃早饭，然后，接贝蒂的车来了。她们相互亲吻，挥手道别。丽塔走回起居室，打开电视，上面正播放着瑜伽节目。

窗帘紧闭的昏暗卧室里，赤裸的丽塔从后方拥抱着贝蒂，轻轻解开她身上缠绕的深红色浴巾，吻她的金发，吻她的额头与肩。贝蒂也转过身来亲吻丽塔。吻她的脖颈，锁骨，还有更美丽的地方。

直到舌敝唇焦。

这就是小演员贝蒂的秘密。在她的家里，长期住着一个比她更美，更神秘的失忆女子。无名亦无价。贝蒂万幸自己的演技还不完美，所以在镁光灯照不到的阴影中，尽可以大胆放肆地与她做爱。

而对于丽塔来说，贝蒂不是秘密，是她生活已知的全部。

丽塔醒了。

她披上一件衣服，准备赤着脚去煮咖啡，习惯性地回头瞥了一眼，却发现贝蒂也早已醒来，正躺在那里默默流泪。

丽塔摸着她的额头，问她怎么了。

“我做了一个梦。”贝蒂忍着泪说，“我梦见你不是你，我也不是我。然后，你死了……是我把你……”

丽塔怜惜地看了她一眼，将她揽入怀中，抚摸她的金发。

“那只是一个梦。”丽塔在她耳边低语，“现在，你醒了。”


End file.
